Donde Florece el Cerezo Eterno
by Sweet Cherry Haruno
Summary: Ella había vivido a la sombra de una vida que no le correspondía. Él la tomó como su aprendiz, sin embargo, el destino obró de manera muy diferente.
1. Prologo

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, nombres y referencias son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y esta autora NO TIENE INTENTO por apropiárselos.**_

 _ **Universo alterno / No Ninjas**_

 _ **Dedicatoria especial a Higurashi Workshop Studios!**_

 _ **Inspirada en la leyenda artúrica de La Dama del Lago**_

 _ **DONDE FLORECE EL CEREZO ETERNO**_

 **PROLOGO**

Hacía mucho que los ecos y clamores de la batalla se habían enmudecido.

Las guerras entre el shogunato Sarutobi y las pequeñas comarcas independientes habían menguado en una aparente paz momentánea. Ahora, todo cuando rodeaba la desprolija vertiente de la Hoja, limitando con el País del Viento, no era sino una fantasmal y apenas poblada zona boscosa.

Una densa penumbra cubría el bosque en su totalidad. El manto helado del aire hacía mecer las hojas de los árboles con un vaivén silbante, sin embargo éste era el único sonido que prevalecía en medio de la enmudecida noche… a excepción de un lejano tintineo metálico.

El peculiar eco había sido producido por un joven, que estaba sacando agua del pozo mediante una manivela que accionaba una cadena. Su sombra apenas resaltaba de la lóbrega penumbra, perfilada de un tenue y casi invisible contorno amarillento a causa de la vela postrada a su lado.

Ataviado en un grueso hakama y un saco holgado, grisáceo sucio y con los bordes de los puños ligeramente raídos por el uso. El cabello lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, negro como el mismo abismo y anudado en una descuidada coleta. Un sutil destello carmesí apareció en sus pupilas, sólo por una fracción de segundo, para después volver a converger en aquel profundo color ónice.

Mascullaba entre dientes, mientras la cadena tintineaba hasta que el balde apareció en el brocal del pozo. Tiró de éste para desatascarlo y parte de su contenido se derramó, apagando por completo la vela.

Exhaló fastidiado. Sintió un ruido de aleteo y algo se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

—Tsk… te dije que esa cosa no serviría, "comadreja" —masculló una voz socarrona, grave como si aun perteneciese a una garganta humana… y a la vez con un siseo gutural—¡Tú y tus cacharros futuristas! Tan simple como haber bajado al río por agua y ya…

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una férrea mirada al cuervo negro que descansaba en su hombro.

—Sólo fue una falla de cálculo. Lo arreglaré en la mañana. —aludió en un murmullo hastiado, andando hacia la mustia casucha que estaba al frente.

El ave enarcó una risotada tosca.

—Si, claro… ¿Sabes? Sigo pensando en que no nos vendría mal un cambio de aires, hemos estado aquí desde el verano y no es por nada pero los campesinos se están volviendo una lata.

—Que raro… —suspiró el joven—…después de todo, ¿quién molestaría a un cuervo de mal augurio?

—Pues se les está pasando lo supersticiosos.

—O tú estás llamando demasiado la atención. —el muchacho hizo una pausa, quedándose de pie frente al umbral de la puerta.

Echó una mirada fugaz hacia el vasto y ennegrecido cielo. Nuevamente aquel fulgor carmesí en su mirada; aquello le produjo un sosiega conmoción en la nuca; el preludio de una premonición que él había estado abrigando desde que llegasen a esas tierras. Ahora lo sentía más fuerte, más cercano…

Una efímera sonrisa se apreció en sus pálidos labios.

—¿Itachi?

—Invierno. —resolló aun sumido en sus pensamientos. Carraspeó un poco, en tono adusto—Pasaremos aquí el invierno. Tal vez podamos irnos en primavera… tal vez… si es que ella…

—¿Ella?...¡Aja! —atajó el cuervo, revoloteando a su alrededor—¿Asi que por eso nos quedamos en este pueblucho miserable? Sólo es una simple visión, vamos, "comadreja", cómo si no fuese la primera…

—Y no lo es. Estoy seguro de ello.

El cuervo volvió a posarse sobre su hombro.

—Pues si estás tan seguro de eso como lo estabas de la cadena que le pusiste al pozo, terminaremos mudándonos en tres años… ¿Al menos sabes _quién_ es exactamente?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, en un gesto casi distraído.

—No he conseguido verlo en las visiones… —entró en la casa, dejando el balde sobre la desvaída mesa y vertiendo parte de su contenido en un cuenco para hervir —…solo sé que es alguien muy importante. —echó unas hojas de encino y jengibre en el cuenco y continuó su diatriba, mientras contemplaba la infusión mientras ésta hervía a fuego lento—…y mi deber es guiarle hasta el lugar que por derecho le corresponde en este mundo.

—Si tú lo dices… aunque bien, si ya recobraste fuerzas podríamos volver a intentar revertir el conjuro. La tercera es la vencida, ¿no?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Su mirada cansada, enarcada por profundas ojeras, expresó una leve empatía.

—Shisui… eres incorregible.

El cuenco de té, dejó escapar una cortinilla leve de vapor, antes de que Itachi apagase el fuego, las hojas habían emergido fugazmente sobre el líquido. Una vaga silueta tintineaba entre éstas… una sombra tenue, pequeña y frágil, que luego se desvaneció en el profundo color ocre de la infusión.

La misma imagen que él había visto en posteriores visiones y nada más allá. Ningún nombre, ninguna seña... sólo una fraccionada y vaga silueta…

—Y según tus grandes visiones futurísticas, ¿la supuesta visita misteriosa llegaría hoy? —irrumpió el desprolijo cuervo, rompiendo la concentración del joven— ¿En serio te crees tan preciso…?

—Shisui…

—Digo, no es como si de un momento a otro tocase a la puerta o nos cayese del cielo…

Antes de que Itachi respondiese, un estruendo abatió una de las astilladas paredes que daban hacia la puerta de la entrada.

— _-_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

—

 _ **N/A: Bueno ya se que aun tengo un largo camino por recorrer con mi otro fanfic ("Teen Wolf" es mucho, mucho trabajo xDD) pero tenia muchas ganas de publicar esta trama, más que nada en honor a mi sensei/sempai y gran inspiración HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS!**_

 _ **Tambien la inspiración gracias a la dibujante Nivalis70 (cuyo fanart uso de portada para esta peculiar historia). En fin, espero avanzar más con esta peculiar trama, mezcla de La Espada en la Piedra / El Aprendiz de Brujo y la ya mencionada leyenda medieval; claro, me tomaré mis grandes libertades en algunos aspectos, ya de por si, adaptarlo al medievo japonés ya es bastante esfuerzo xDD… en fin, deséenme suerte!**_

 _ **Y ya saben, cualquier opinion pueden postearla en la caja de reviews.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	2. El Muchacho del Bosque

**El Joven del Bosque**

 **Capitulo I**

Los lunes, miércoles y viernes tenían caligrafía _Shod_ _ō_ y Rudimentos del tradicional _C_ _hadō_ o ceremonia del Té, mientras que el resto de la semana restaba _Ikebana_ , la Ceremonia del Incienso, Astrología y repaso de asignaturas.

Anko Mitarashi, la institutriz de la noble familia Yamanaka siempre se hacía un lío con los arreglos florales, y entonces acostumbraba a desquitarse con Sakura, golpeándole en los nudillos. No castigaba de este modo a Ino, porque cuando ésta fuera mayor sería Yamanaka _Ōujo-sama_ , la dueña de la heredad, simple y llanamente porque esta era hija legítima… y no una huérfana adoptada como Sakura, a quien Ino apodaba "frentesota".

Cuando ya se habían librado de la institutriz, Inoichi Yamanaka dijo en una ocasión:

—Al fin y al cabo, no puedo permitirme que mi pequeña princesa pierda el día desaprovechando la gran ventaja que vuestro apellido significa, ¿eh?. Después de todo, le prometí a su madre que le proporcionaría una educación de primera clase. Cuando yo tenía su edad, ya había aprendido caligrafía, literatura y todas esas monsergas a las cinco de la mañana. Ah, sí, fue la época más feliz de mi vida... Alcánceme el sake, por favor, Nara-san. 

Shikaku Nara, que se hospedaba allí aquella noche porque le había sorprendido el anochecer durante una larga caminata, aseguró que cuando tenía esa edad le azotaban todos los días porque se iba por las mañanas a cazar con los halcones, en lugar de quedarse a estudiar. Atribuía a esta falta de aplicación el hecho de que nunca había logrado pasar del pretérito "pluscuam-perfecto" del verbo Haber. El maldito tiempo era el tercero por abajo, en la página noventa y siete de la gramática, según creía recordar. Y diciendo esto, entregó el sake que le pedían.

—¿Qué tal le ha ido las pesquisas hoy? —preguntó Inoichi.

—No del todo mal. En realidad, ha sido un día bastante bueno, a fe mía. Sorprendí a un fulano tratando de robarle las cosechas a una familia conocida mía; perseguí al bastardo hasta la hacienda y le perdí de vista en el bosque. Creo que llegó a hacer sus buenas veinticinco millas corriendo.

—Un tipo bastante ligero —comentó Inoichi—. Pero volviendo al tema que concierne a mi única heredera —agregó el rubio caballero—, y lo de no escatimar en su educación, ¿qué me aconsejaría usted?

—Ah —repuso Shikaku, tocándose la nariz con un dedo y guiñando un ojo a la botella—, eso exige mucha reflexión, si no le importa que lo diga.

—No me importa en absoluto —dijo Inoichi—. Es más, lo considero una atención de vuestra parte. Adelante, sírvase, Nara-san.

—Buen sake es éste.

—Fue una excelente aportación de Aburame-san. Shibi Aburame tiene las mejores plantaciones de arroz de la comarca, la segunda mejor, claro, después de la que administro yo.

—Prosiguiendo con el asunto de su hija —manifestó Shikaku—, bueno, yo tengo una situación similar con mi muchacho… claro está, Shikamaru apenas inició su entrenamiento militar. Ahora, ¿el asunto concierne exclusivamente a su hija? Porque en mi estancia, no he evitado notar que hay otra jovencita tomando las prioritarias materias igual que Ino-sama.

Inoichi dio un sorbo largo a su cuenco y resolló en tono adusto.

—Ah si, la jovencita de pelo rosa; su nombre es Sakura, lo tenía escrito en una nota, junto con otras cosas que se habían borrado por la perniciosa tinta. Eso es lo único que supe de ella aquella noche, hace doce años, cuando uno de mis sirvientes le encontraron envuelta en unas raídas mantas, al umbral del castillo.

Shikaku asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Muy noble de su parte, Inoichi-san. Además, en estos tiempos, creo que es propicio que una señorita tenga una doncella que le asista. Digo, si para un caballero es necesario un escudero, una dama cuanto más precisa servidumbre. De hecho, retomando su dilema, Inoichi-san… ¿Por qué no enviarlas a ambas a la Capital de Konohagakure, tal vez? —inquirió cautamente —, aunque esté algo lejos, ya se sabe. La otra solución sería ponerles un mentor.

—Bah, para eso está Mitarashi-san…

—Yo me refería a un mentor personal –declaró Shikaku—Vuestra hija será la sucesora de esta casa, pero la otra chica…

Inoichi carraspeó.

—Entiendo, entiendo…

Así quedó decidido.

Era el mes de julio, y todos los hombres que no estuviesen impedidos, así como las mujeres de la heredad, trabajaban ese mes en los campos, bajo la dirección de Inoichi Yamanaka. En cualquier caso, a las muchachas se les hubiera permitido perder las clases en aquella época.

El castillo Yamanaka se alzaba en un vasto claro de un bosque aún más vasto. Tenía un patio de armas y un foso con barrera. La calle dividía la extensión del claro del bosque en dos grandes campos; en el de la izquierda se cultivaba en centenares de estrechas parcelas, mientras que el de la derecha se deslizaba hacia un río y servía para el pastoreo. La mitad de este último campo estaba vallado para obtener heno.

La tormenta estalló durante la tarde. Inoichi mantuvo a su gente trabajando hasta el mismo momento en que los relámpagos cruzaron el cielo sobre sus cabezas, y entonces, con el firmamento tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la gente, dejándolos calados al momento, y sin permitirles ver más allá de las cien yardas.

Pero aquello significaba el fin de la recolección de los granos, y el comienzo de los juegos. Las dos jovencitas fueron enviadas a casa para que se cambiaran de ropas. La anciana dama que había sido su niñera les trajo _yukatas_ y les regañó por haberse mojado de aquella forma, culpando a Inoichi-sama de haberles tenido tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. En cuanto se hubieron puesto las ropas secas y limpias, las chiquillas corrieron hacia el patio, ahora fresco y brillante por la lluvia recién caída.

—Voto porque saquemos a Akamaru, para ver si encontramos algunos conejos —exclamó Sakura.

—Los conejos no salen con esta humedad —dijo Ino desdeñosamente, satisfecha de haber señalado aquel error a la pequeña de pelo rosa.

—Bah, no importa, pronto estará todo seco.

—Entonces, yo voy a buscar a Akamaru.

Ino quería llevar siempre el sabueso cuando salían del castillo, y tenía derecho a hacerlo, no sólo porque era mayor que Sakura, sino porque también era la hija legítima de Inoichi Yamanaka. Sakura, en cambio, no era ni siquiera emparentada con los Yamanaka, mucho menos tenía el derecho de compartir el apellido. Ella no alcanzaba a comprender esto, pero le hacía sentirse desgraciada porque Ino, a causa de ello, parecía considerarle como un poco inferior.

También Sakura era diferente por no tener padre ni madre, e Ino le había enseñado que ser diferente era algo malo. Nadie le hablaba de eso, pero Sakura lo pensaba cuando se hallaba sola, y le dolía. No le gustaba que la gente sacara a relucir el tema, pero como los otros chicos de doce años lo hacían cuando se planteaba un problema de procedencia, había tomado por costumbre ceder siempre ante el miedo a que saliese a relucir el problema. Por otra parte, Sakura admiraba a Ino y le seguía a todas partes. Era de esas gentes que se complacen venerando a una figura.

—¡Vamos, pues! —gritó Sakura, y salieron corriendo hacia el pabellón de cetrería, volcando algunas carretillas a su paso.

El pabellón de cacería era uno de los lugares más importantes del castillo; se hallaba al lado de las caballerizas y estaba orientado al Sur. Las ventanas exteriores eran pequeñas, porque así lo exigía la fortificación, pero las que daban al patio eran grandes y dejaban entrar el sol. Al final del pabellón había un pequeño cobijo con unos taburetes a su alrededor, como las habitaciones donde los lacayos se sientan a limpiar los arneses en las noches de lluvia, después de la caza del zorro. Además de los taburetes había un caldero, un banco con numerosos cuchillos de pequeño tamaño y otros instrumentos de cirugía, y algunos anaqueles con diversos jarros. Estos tenían etiquetas en las que podía leerse Cardamomo, jengibre, Azúcar cande, y los nombres de otras especias y medicamentos.

A todo lo largo del pabellón, que estaba ahora iluminado por el sol poniente, se extendían una serie de casetas en las que se hallaban encerrados los sabuesos. Había dos pequeños galgos que no hacía mucho eran cachorros, un viejo mastín que no se empleaba demasiado en aquella región boscosa, pero que se tenía para guardar las apariencias, dos _wolfhound_ propiedad de Hana Inuzuka, y en su propia jaula, al final, se encontraba Akamaru.

La zona de las perreras se conservaba muy limpia, con serrín en el suelo, para recoger los excrementos, que se cambiaba diariamente. Inoichi Yamanaka visitaba el lugar todos los días a las siete de la mañana y los dos encargados; Hana Inuzuka y su hermano le esperaban muy rígidos ante la puerta. Sí olvidaban siquiera cepillarse el pelo, los hacía recluir en una mazmorra.

Ino llamó a Akamaru, que se hallaba en su jaula abierta. Pero el sabueso, con el rabo rígido y su expresión despistada, le miró fijamente y no hizo caso alguno. Entonces Ino se le acercó y lo tomó del arnés.

—¿Crees que debemos sacarle? —preguntó Sakura, con gesto de duda—. Ten en cuenta que está recuperándose de la caza de ayer, Ino.

—Pues claro que podemos sacarle, tonta —repuso la aludida rubia—. Está deseando que le saquen un poco, ya lo verás.

Así pues, echaron a andar a través del henar, advirtiendo que la hierba, antes cuidadosamente rastrillada, se hallaba ahora empapada por la lluvia, habiendo perdido su hermoso aspecto. Se encaminaron hacia el lugar de caza, donde comenzaban los árboles, aislados primero, pero agrupándose luego para formar la espesura del bosque. Bajo aquellos árboles se veían por centenares los orificios de las madrigueras, y tan juntos estaban que el problema no era hallar un conejo, sino encontrarlo lo suficientemente alejado de su agujero.

—Kiba había dicho que no debemos hacer correr a Akamaru hasta que haya agarrado velocidad suficiente —advirtió Sakura.

—Bah! Kiba no entiende nada de esto. Nadie sabe cuándo un perro de caza está dispuesto a correr, más que quien lo lleva. Además, Kiba es sólo un lacayo —concluyó Ino, mientras desataba la traílla del sabueso.

Cuando el animal advirtió que le habían quitado las correas a fin de que quedase dispuesto para la caza, hizo algunos movimientos como si pretendiera iniciar la persecución. Alzó la cabeza y erizó el pelaje del lomo y las patas, corriendo hoscamente hacia la espesura del bosque.

—¡Akamaru! —la pequeña rubia gritó, pero el animal ni acusó el reclamo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron inmóviles y desconcertadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al cabo de bastante tiempo, cuando ya se habían cansado de silbar, y de seguir al turbado y malhumorado perro, Ino perdió la paciencia.

—Déjale que se marche, de una vez —manifestó—. No vale nada, de todas formas.

—No podemos dejarle ir —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Qué dirá Kiba cuando se entere?

—Eso no me importa— repuso Ino, furiosa—. ¿Qué me importa lo que diga Kiba? No es más que un criado.

—Pero Kiba fue el que preparó a Akamaru. Es muy cómodo para nosotras perderle ahora, porque no tuvimos que estar sentadas tres noches a su lado, y llevándolo todo el día, y todo eso. No, no podemos perder el sabueso de Kiba. Sería una faena.

—Quédate tú, entonces. Kiba es un necio, y Akamaru es un chucho inservible. ¿De qué nos sirve un sabueso estúpido? Quédate, si quieres. Yo me voy a casa.

—Me quedaré —contestó Sakura, con tristeza—, si envías a Kiba cuando llegues allí.

Ino echó a andar en dirección equivocada, hirviendo de ira porque sabía que había dejado correr al sabueso cuando aún no era el momento adecuado. Sakura tuvo que gritarle para que tomara la dirección correcta.

Mucho más tarde, Sakura se hallaba casi en el borde del bosque y acercado más a la espesura, a costa de alejarse del castillo más de lo que Sakura se había apartado nunca.

Una chiquilla de doce años no se hubiera asustado de un bosque de la actualidad, pero la gran arboleda de la vieja Konohagakure era algo muy distinto. No sólo había en ella jabalíes, que en esa época hacían resonar sus coléricos chillidos, sino también lobos, que se deslizaban detrás de los árboles con pálida mirada y afilados dientes. Y los animales perversos y salvajes no eran los únicos habitantes de la espesura tenebrosa, pues cuando los hombres se volvían también perversos, acudían al bosque a buscar refugio en él. Eran hombres fuera de la ley, astutos, sedientos de sangre, que eludían a sus perseguidores.

Sakura temía especialmente a un hombre llamado Kurama, cuyo nombre utilizaban los granjeros para asustar a los chiquillos de la comarca. Aquel individuo había vivido en un tiempo en el poblado feudal de los Yamanaka, y Sakura podía acordarse perfectamente de él. Era pálido y delgado como un espantajo, con nariz ganchuda y nada amable, tampoco se distinguía por su agudeza mental. Los niños le arrojaban piedras. Un día se volvió contra los chiquillos, cogió a uno y después de hacer un ruido extraño, le dio un mordisco y le arrancó la nariz. Luego echó a correr hacia el bosque. Ahora los demás chicos arrojaban piedras al pequeño desnarigudo, mientras se creía que Kurama continuaba en el bosque, corriendo a cuatro patas y cubierto de pieles, como un lobo.

En aquellos legendarios días también habitaban magos en la espesura, así como singulares animales, desconocidos en nuestros modernos libros de historia natural. Bandas de pillos sin ley vivían en las frondas; solían vestir de color verde y lanzaban flechas que jamás erraban el blanco. Incluso había unos pocos dragones, aunque muy pequeños, que se guarecían debajo de las piedras y silbaban como una marmita llena de agua hirviente.

A todo esto, que ya conocía Sakura, había que añadir que estaba oscureciendo. El bosque estaba inexplorado, y nadie en el poblado sabía lo que se hallaba al otro lado. El silencio del ocaso había descendido sobre la tierra, y los corpulentos árboles parecían mirar a la indefensa niña en medio de un silencio completo.

Pensó ella que sería más conveniente regresar a casa, ya que aún sabía dónde se hallaba; pero era ofuscada y obstinada y no tenía intención de rendirse. Se dijo que si Akamaru llegaba a dormir una noche en libertad, se volvería salvaje y no se le podría recuperar jamás. Sakura pensó que si Kiba llegaba dentro de poco con una antorcha en mano o siquiera una mísera vela, aún podrían capturar al perro esa noche, pero lo que escuchó no fue ni un sonido de pasos humanos.

El graznido estremecedor de un halcón en la lejanía hizo que se le estremeciera la piel y el viento empezaba a tornarse helado. Otro sonido le turbó en demasía, un grito agudo y gemebundo como el de una mujer en agonía… posiblemente perteneciente a un gato salvaje.

 _¡Bakeneko!_ susurraba su mente recordando los relatos del padre de Ino, respecto a esos seres diabólicos que rondaban en el bosque; gatos milenarios de dos colas, que engañaban a la gente y a los pobres inocentes que se aventuraban en sus dominios.

Ahora consideró más propicia la alternativa de regresar, sin embargo la noche estaba cayendo y los senderos comenzaron a tornarse muy similares entre sí. Respiró hondo antes de que la mente y el temor le impidiesen recordar con claridad. Dio la vuelta y en cuanto intentó rodear un tronco, el pie se deslizó por un hueco entre la hierba, invisible ahora con las sombras densas de la recién entrada penumbra.

La sandalia pisó tierra blanda y esta se desgranó haciéndole resbalar hacia una empinada cuesta. La chiquilla trató de asirse de la rama de un árbol pero los dedos no alcanzaron a aferrarse con suficiente fuerza; sólo consiguió densos raspones en las yemas y astillarse las uñas. Gritó escuetamente –aun a sabiendas de que lo más probable es que nadie le escuchase— y cayó rodando por la pendiente con la desgarbada gracia de un costal de patatas, levantando polvo, tierra y ramas secas.

Pudo detenerse abrupta y dolorosamente cuando su costado dio contra una reseca pared de madera… la cual se desplomó al momento. Una tolvanera de tierra, polvo y madera se levantaba a su alrededor a causa de la brusca intromisión. Lo primero que pensó fue que se hallaba aun en el bosque, en medio de los escombros de algún árbol derribado o algo asi; pero la realidad era totalmente distinta.

Se irguió con torpeza, notando que se hallaba en medio de lo que aparentaba ser la sala de una desvaída cabaña. Estaba completamente a oscuras; había estado iluminado por una vela, pero a causa de la tremebunda interrupción, había volcado la vela y ésta se había extinguido en medio de los despojos de tierra. Con la mano tanteó el suelo, mientras que la mirada hacía un esfuerzo por vislumbrar algo en medio de tan densa penumbra.

El olor de té _Gyokuro_ le llegó sutilmente. Más fuerte que el que preparaban en la mansión Yamanaka.

Antes de que exhalase algo, una diminuta chispa chasqueó a su lado, y la vela volvió a encenderse. Se giró por reflejo, encontrándose con una silueta alta.

Y a juzgar por el silencioso ademán, había estado contemplándola en pensativo silencio durante todo éste tiempo.

Éste encendió la vela sin siquiera tocarla; un simple chasquido de sus dedos índice y pulgar, y la flama aprestó una chispa corta y fugaz hasta tornarse una constante y rojiza llamarada. Entonces, bajo los carmesíes reflejos, pudo apreciar el rostro de aquella sombra. Un muchacho… quizá mayor que Kiba… tal vez de unos veinte años.

…Aunque aquellas sendas marcas bajo sus ojos lo hacían ver sutilmente mayor. Las desgastadas ropas y la polvorienta choza cortaron la silenciosa expectación de la chiquilla, quien se irguió al instante, con ambas manos empuñadas; un ademán infantil de defensa y seguridad.

—Perdonad, se… señor… —tartamudeó Sakura, con la voz tan aguda como un resoplido— Estaba… estaba buscando el… el camino a casa, yo… —tragó hondo— ¿Podéis indicarme el camino del castillo de Yamanaka-sama, si no os importa?

El sujeto dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Se sentó con cuidado sobre las rodillas, quedando frente a frente, miró a la pequeña y dijo:

—Tú debes de ser Sakura, ¿no es cierto?

Había una sonrisa, casi invisible. Una insignificante línea curva en sus labios; corta, pero lo suficientemente cálida como para que Sakura se sintiese menos desconfiada.

—Sí, señor…, yo soy.

—Me llamo Itachi… Itachi Uchiha—declaró.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja intrigada.

—¿C-cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Con un gesto afable y determinado, él asintió.

—Porque sabría que vendrías… así de fácil.

—

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

—

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **No quería publicar el prólogo solito así que colgué el resto… Ahora esperemos y la musa no me deje abandonar!**_

 _ **Ahora, antes de que empiecen con el peculiar comentarios de que esto suena medio a "lolicon" (recordemos que esta historia empieza con Sakura de 12 años!) les recuerdo que apenas es el inicio…. Me tomaré un graaan lapso de años para poder desarrollarlo a pairing… asi que a volar con sus perversiones erradas! Jejeje…**_

 _ **En fin, como siempre, cualquier comentario, es bien recibido! :D**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


End file.
